The awakening of Spencer Hastings
by mrpants74
Summary: What would have happened if Melissa had not come home and interrupted Spencer and Wren in the kitchen in 1/1? This is my re-imagining of that scene picking up right before Melissa came in. This story takes place in the same universe as all my other PLL fic and is referenced in "Coffee Talk." M for lots of smut.
1. The kitchen

"That's awesome" Spencer whispered as Wren, her sister's cute English fiance gently rubbed his fingers into her shoulder.

"is this alright?" Wren asked, those soft fingers moving below her collar bones.

Spencer moaned in approval and pressed herself closer to him.

This was soooo wrong, she knew. It also felt soooo good.

She had not expected to find anyone home is she came down from her room in only a skimpy string bikini. Wren had caught her off guard, coming in from the sauna, himself only in a bathing suit.

"And this?" He asked, whispering into the back of her neck, his delicate doctor hands sliding lower, rubbing just above Spencer's small firm breasts.

Again her only answer was to move closer, feeling his hardness pressing into her bikini clad bottom.

"mmmmm" She sighed as he kissed the back of her neck, the tip of his tongue nipping her soft skin.

"Tell me when to stop." He whispered.

 _Now, stop, this is wrong._ Spencer's mind screamed.

Her body did not agree.

One of Wren's soft hands moved to cup her breast, while the other moved down to her tight stomach.

"We should." She breathed, grinding her ass into his erection.

Wren pulled her closer, bending her slightly over the kitchen islander.

"But..?" He asked. Pulling on her nipple through the thin bikini top.

"Melissa?" She whispered.

"Gone shopping for things to spruce up the barn. We have time." Wren answered.

"For what?" Spencer giggled.

"Anything you like!" Wren responded dipping his hand slowly into her bikini bottom.

"mmm I like that." Spencer moaned, the tip of his index finger sliding over her clit.

"You are so wet." Wren remarked, his fingers gently parting the folds of her vagina.

Spencer could now feel the heat of cock pressing in to her back. She knew without looking that Wren was naked now. Ready to take her.

"For you." She informed him tilting her head back to look into his boyish eyes.

Wren bent down and placed his lips on hers for the first time. His tongue entering her mouth in perfect time to his finger dipping into her wetness.

"Ahhh" Spencer cried into his mouth as she was penetrated for the first time ever by a lover.

Quickly Wren spun her around and sat her on the island, moving in to kiss her again. Once more his hand invading her bikini bottom.

"Tell me Spencer." He began.

"Do you shag as well as Melissa?"

"Yes!" She cried out as his the once gentle finger inside of her began to fuck her more forcefully.

Within seconds his hand was on the small of her back, pulling her forward as the skimpy material of her bikini was ripped to the side, exposing her to him, to any man for the first time.

"Wait!" She cried out, as his eager cock began to press inside of her.

"I don't have a condom..." Wren admitted as he started to pull away.

"It's fine."

"Spencer we can stop." Wren assured her.

"I want this. Just...be gentle please. It's been awhile." Spencer lied. This was not how she dreamed of losing her virginity, here in the middle of her kitchen with the man her sister was going to marry. Still it was **SO** wrong and **SO** deliciously dirty, that she could not resist.

"Of course." He whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe as he pressed himself inside of her.

For Spencer there was no pain, horse riding camp had long since done away with any barriers. Only the new and exiting sensation of being filled by something so big for the first time.

"More" She gasped, leaning back on her arms and wrapping her long legs around Wren's hips to pull more of him into her.

"Like this?" He asked, holding her by the waist as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Oh!" She moaned every time his fullness pushed into her.

Soon the two lovers found a rhythm and fucked silently for what Spencer felt like was forever.

"Open your eyes Spencer, look at me" Wren told her.

She did as she was told, staring into his brown eyes as he thrust away inside of her.

"Does it turn you on, shagging your big Sister's fiance in the middle of your kitchen?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

"Is that why you are so wet for me?"

Spencer could tell by the look in his eyes that dirty talk was what this normally prim and proper Englishman needed to get off.

"Mmmm Hmmm she exclaimed as he thrust into her hard.

"Do you like fucking your wife to be's slut baby sister?" She asked, thrusting her hips back at him. Giving as hard as he gave.

"Spencer I'm close" He Grunted.

"Am I better than her? Do you like fucking me better than...ughhh better...fuck...than my big...Melissa!" Spencer cried out has he sped up.

The dirty talk she discovered was working for her as well. Her wetness soaking through her bikini onto the counter.

"Am I tighter than her?" Spencer asked, squeezing down on his cock with her previously unused vaginal muscles.

"So fucking tight and wet" Wren grunted, pulling her closer as he slammed into her.

"Is it better?" She nearly screamed. His hard cock inside of her driving Spencer mad with lust.

"Yes yes! " Wren admitted."Spencer I'm gonna...where?"

"In me. I want to feel you" Spencer breathed into his ear.

"Ughhh. Fuck yes" Wren roared. Spilling his hot seed inside of her.

Spencer's could feel every spurt as his cock jerked into her no longer virgin pussy. She was on birth control, but would not have cared even if she was not. She decided then and there that no lover would use a condom with her. The warm wetness spreading in her belly felt too good to go without. She would need it again and soon. This was good, incredible even, but Spencer knew she could do better next time. Sex was going to be another sport for her and she would be the best.

"Spencer I..." Wren stammered as he pulled away. Leaving her empty and leaking on the countertop.

"I lost control...I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She reassured him, hopping off the counter and grabbing the towel she came down the stairs with a lifetime ago.

"Are you...protected?"

"Shh!" She responded putting her finger to his lips before replacing it with her own for a quick kiss.

"I have to go clean up. I'll see you at dinner...Dr Wren."


	2. The dining room

2.

The entire Hasting family and Wren were seated around the dining room table for dinner. It had been three days since their illicit encounter in the kitchen and Spencer had barely seen or spoken to Wren. It was clear that he was avoiding her and she was furious. Now that he was forced to share a room with her for more than five seconds, Spencer had no intention of allowing him to see her hurt and anger. Instead she was very polite and cordial to everyone, even making small talk with Melissa, though she did have to stifle a giggle when her older sister asked if there were any new boys in her life. The fact that Melissa had not made a public spectacle of her or gone so far as to actually murder her, was a good sign that Wren had kept his mouth shut.

"Did you tell Spencer about tomorrow Mom?" Melissa asked.

"I was planning to wait until dinner was over." Veronica answered with a look of dread on her face.

"What's tomorrow?" Spencer asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Your sister needs to take the car to Philadelphia for the day, so you will have to find a ride to school."

"Melissa has her own car!" Spencer complained.

"You can't seriously expect me to find a ride now. Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Wren has to take _his_ car to work." Melissa piped in.

"Your father and I are already carpooling to work as it is. You can go one day without the car." Veronica explained.

It was not so much needing to get a ride to school that had Spencer so angry.

What both she and Melissa knew was that it set a precedent. Now any time her golden child sister needed what for the last year had been _her_ car, Spencer would have to give up the keys. It was just one more reason she hated her sister moving back home.

"If Spencer does not mind leaving a little early I would be happy to give her a lift." Wren offered, with what Spencer could not help but notice was a twinkle in his eye.

"That's not necessary Wren. I am sure Spencer can still get a ride from a friend." Her father offered, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm sitting right here!" She reminded them.

"And actually Dad, that's going to be a real pain in the ass. Aria get's a ride with her parents and Emily is currently grounded from her phone. Hanna does not even have a car.

"Language Spencer!" Veronica admonished her.

"Spencer please accept my apology..." Wren began

"For what?" Spencer spat out, glaring at him. Her anger with everything had boiled over now and she could not hold in her rage.

"Please Spencer. I understand that having Melissa and I here has been a bit of an unfair adjustment for you. Melissa should have spoken to you about this directly and I suppose I am to blame for keeping her so busy with getting us settled in the last few days. I can not tell you how much it means to me that you have been so accommodating not just to Melissa but me personally. I feel awfully for putting you out this way."

"Oh I have put ou...been put out!" Spencer nearly blurted out before correcting herself.

"I realize leaving a bit earlier than you are accustomed may put you out a bit more, but You have my word as a Kingson man that I will make it up to you."

"How early?" Spencer demanded, feeling herself flush a little. She could not be sure, but it sounded as though Wren was trying to infer he wanted to give her something more than a ride.

 _Why does he have to be so damn British and charming?_ She asked herself, her glare softening with her resolve.

"Would half an hour be okay?" I have early rounds, but I will be happy to make other arragement..."

"It's fine. I can study or something." Spencer cut him off, trying hard to keep the steel in her voice when all she could think about was being alone with him again.

"may I be excused?" She asked, needing to get away from everyone to think.

" Clear your plate off in the kitchen." Her Mother agreed.

"and thank Wren."

Instead Spencer simply got up and walked off to the kitchen.

 _I'm pretty sure I'll be thinking him tomorrow._


	3. The sink

_3_

"Spencer get back here!" Veronica called out

"I'll speak to her." Wren offered getting up.

"Wren I apologize for Spencer's behavior. I don't understand what has gotten into her. This is not acceptable." Veronica steamed.

"I think I can guess." Wren said grabbing his and Melissa's plate before heading to the kitchen.

Wren found Spencer standing by the sink, rinsing off her silverware just a couple feet from where they had shagged days earlier.

"The scene of the crime." He whispered in her ear, placing his dishes in the sink and his hand on her tummy.

"Oh you remember that?" Spencer asked sarcastically.

"Spencer I am so sorry. I've been acting a twat."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. I have not been able to get you out of my damn head and all I want to do is touch you!"

"Clearly." She giggled as his hand began to undo the button on her shorts.

Again she knew it was wrong. She should be pissed, she should be kicking his ass. Were it not for being so angry with her sister and horny, yes horny from the minute she looked at him tonight...

"Melissa will be leaving at 6am sharp." Wren informed her, running his finger around the lacy band of he panties.

Spencer pressed her ass against him and sighed. She knew they were being reckless and she did not care. If Wren tried to take her right there she would let him. She wanted it. Needed it and now that she knew he still felt the same, the flame inside of her was exploding into an inferno.

His hand was down the front of her soaked underwear now, touching, rubbing her like he'd done in almost this exact spot three days before.

"I'll honk the horn at 6:15. be ready. I can't have you meeting me in the barn. I'll drop you at school at 7:15." He informed her as two fingers gently eased into her warm and needing core. Filling Spencer not the way she needed, but enough for the fleeting moment they had.

"Mmmmm...what about your rounds?" She asked, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Spencer the only rounds I am concerned with are how many you and I can go before I have to drop you at school." Wren teased, removing his hand and running his fingers under the hot water.

"As much as I know it drives you batty with lust thinking of me going back to my Fiance smelling of your sex, we _do_ need to be discreet." He laughed and walked away. Leaving Spencer to button her shorts and look forward to the morning.


	4. The driveway

Spencer woke to her alarm at 4am, so that she would have enough time to get herself ready for Wren.

By the time she heard Melissa leave in _**her**_ Volvo she was showered shaved, her makeup perfect and not a hair out of place. Aware that time and ease of access were most likely going to be issues, she wore a short navy blue skirt and white button down tank tip that showed off her long legs as well as her graceful neck. Spencer knew that what she lacked in boobs she made up for in willowy athletic form. Today's outfit like Spencer herself was practical and sexy, she thought, giver herself one last look in the mirror.

When she could wait no more and could be sure Melissa would not be returning Spencer made her way down to the barn in hopes of surprising Wren a little early.

Instead to _her_ surprise, she found her lover standing by his car smoking a cigarette.

"Spencer!" He coughed in surprise.

"I told you I would honk."

He looked so sexy in green scrubs, smoking. Spencer had to fight the urge to run into his arms.

"What's this?" She gestured to the cigarette in his hand.

"I guess you have found me out." He blushed.

"Yet another of my umm...dirty secrets. I like to have a fag...don't say it...before work."

" _This_ is why you did not want me to meet you in the barn?" She laughed.

"It would not do to have your family know about my habit." Wren tried explaining.

"You do remember that you are sleeping with their teenage daughter right?" Spencer laughed, taking it from him to take a drag.

" As a physician, I should inform you that is terrifically unhealthy!" He answered, taking it back.

"What's your excuse then?" She asked, leaning against the car at his side.

"Being a medical professional is very taxing at times." He admitted, handing it back to her.

"You should try being a teenage girl."

"I can only imagine. You can finish that if you like. There is something disturbingly sexy about watching a woman smoke."

"You think I'm sexy when I smoke?"

"I think you are sexy period." Wren answered, taking the lipstick stained butt from her and tossing it in the street.

"We'd best be off, before I take you right here in the open."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Spencer teased, bending over the hood of the car and wiggling her ass out at him.

Wren had to fight every urge to touch her, knowing the risk she was putting them in, should anyone look out the window.

"Spencer I am about to burst." He whispered.

"Then let's get on the road and take care of that." Spencer agreed, running her finger discreetly down his chest as she walked to the passenger side and slid into the car.

As soon as they wereout of the driveway, Spencer went to work, placing her hand on Wren's crotch.

"My we are eager this morning!'

"I am a Hastings, We don't waste time". Spencer answered, fishing out his already hardening cock.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, bending over to take him in her mouth. She had been planning this since last night. Spencer had never given a blowjob before and could not wait to practice on her very wiling lover.

"Spencer you are going to get us killed!" Wren moaned, as she took all of him.

"It's a good thing there is no traffic." She replied before going back.

"Well I must admit you are skilled.." Wren complimented her while steadying his hands on the wheel.

Spencer was elated that her earliest attempts were proving successful.

"I can't recall the last time your sister did that."

"Melissa does not do this?" Spencer asked,before taking him down her throat again, making Wren moan.

"She is not keen on it no." He informed her.

"Tell me where we are going." She reminded him.

"When Melissa and I got into town, she took me on a little tour." Wren began.

" One of the stops was a little out of the way trail in the woods. She told me it was where she used to go to make out with boys. I'm certain I can find it again. I was a Boy Scout you know."

"Of course you were." Spencer answered with a laugh.

"and I know where it is. Melissa is not the only one who has been there."

"Is that where you learned to do this?" He asked.

"Do you want me to answer or keep going.?"

"Tell me." He groaned. Turned on by the thought of Spencer sucking off her boyfriends in the woods.

" Your the first one." She admitted without looking up.

"Bullocks!" He laughed.

"Seriously." Spencer assured him.

"This is your first blowjob?"

"Blowjob, sex. You missed out on my first kiss by about three years."

"What?" Wren squealed in shock, pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"Spencer tell me that's not true." He demanded.

"Relax." Spencer answered, trying to get at his cock.

"Spencer why did you not tell me the other day?"

"Honestly?"

"Well I am certainly not looking for another lie." Wren accused.

"You asked me if I was better than my sister and I said yes. That was not a lie was it?"

"True at that I suppose." Wren reluctantly agreed.

" I knew you would react this way and I wanted it. It felt right and I wanted it."

"You should have told me."

"Why, does it change anything? Are you just going to take me to school and forget anything ever happened?" She asked, sitting up.

"No, I suppose not. What's done is done." Wren conceded putting his penis back into his pants.

" When you went to the make out spot with Melissa, did you guys...relive old times?"  
"There? No. Truth be told we have not at all since we moved in. I think she may have been hoping to catch you there, actually."

"Ha!" Spencer laughed.

"The irony must be truly delicious for you." Wren remarked.

"Speaking of delicious things. Let's get there quick." Spencer teased, again removing him from his scrubs.

"Right of course." Wren replied, starting the car and tuning back onto the road.


End file.
